poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stun Spore Detour
Plot While staying at another island, Ash and Pikachu prepare for the Orange League. After a wave crashes over the pair, they make their way over to Tracey to ask for assistance, but Ash trips on a stone, knocking both himself and Tracey into a Vileplume's head opening. The two try to struggle to get free, but Vileplume uses a point-blank Stun Spore on them. Pikachu, unaffected, races back and soon finds Misty, who is busy walking with Psyduck. Pikachu tries to explain, but it is after Ash and Tracey stumble over that Misty realizes the pair have been paralyzed. At the cabin, Misty struggles to cure Ash and Tracey, since they have no first aid aside from band-aids, and the nearest Pokémon Center is on another island. Tracey, in his weakened state, tells Misty to look at Ash's Pokédex for advice. She learns that boiled Salveyo weed has the ability to cure Vileplume's Stun Spore, and they are found on lake bottoms with Poliwag wherever Vileplume are found. Leaving Pikachu to take care of Ash and Tracey, Misty and Togepi set out to find the Salveyo weed. Meanwhile, at another cabin, it is also revealed that Jessie was a victim to Vileplume's Stun Spore, after she dove headfirst into a field of flowers, right into a Vileplume's head opening. James quickly recalls that Salveyo weed can help cure her, and he and Meowth set off to find the Salveyo weed. They manage to find a Poliwag with Salveyo weed stuck on its tail. James sends out Victreebel, which attempts to hit Poliwag, but it jumps out the way and uses Water Gun. Victreebel absorbs the hit and retaliates with Razor Leaf. Meowth eventually jumps onto Poliwag and catches it with his weaved basket, but it soon escapes. At the same time, Misty, having unsuccessfully searched several lakes for the Salveyo weed, encounters Poliwag. Poliwag warms up to Misty just as James and Meowth appear. James and Meowth demand the Poliwag, but Misty, seeing that Poliwag is hiding behind her, refuses. Seeing that Misty is outnumbered, James and Meowth proposition a battle, which Misty accepts. However, the battle does not go well for Team Rocket, with Goldeen evading Victreebel's Razor Leaf before repeatedly juggling it with Fury Attack, forcing James to recall it. Then, Staryu cuts through Weezing's Smog with Double-Edge and defeats it. Next, Meowth tries to bite Psyduck's head, causing it to unleash a headache-induced Confusion. Misty, who had managed to ask for Poliwag's help, walks away with Poliwag in tow. Later, Poliwag manages to get Misty the Salveyo weed, but it continues to follow her. As they walk back together, Misty tells Poliwag about her friends, all the while ignoring lures to pitfall traps left by James and Meowth. In a last-ditch effort, James disguises himself as an old lady and Meowth as a baby, hoping to appeal to Misty. However, after Meowth reacts uncharacteristically to James's tear-jerking story, Misty realizes the pair's true identities. James and Meowth recite their motto, then Meowth reveals that Jessie is suffering from a Vileplume attack, and James calls upon Weezing's assistance. Poliwag uses Double Slap, knocking Weezing into James and Meowth, and off a cliff. Much to the pair's surprise, Misty decides to leave some Salveyo weed for them afterwards, to help Jessie recover. On their way to Jessie, James and Meowth gush over Misty's kindhearted gesture. Later, both parties have recovered, and Jessie, believing that Ash and Tracey are still sick, decides to seize this opportunity to steal Pikachu. Jessie initiates the attack without James' and Meowth's support; Pikachu, in self-defense, lands a Thunder Shock on Arbok and Jessie, paralyzing them again. Not wanting another conflict, James and Meowth quickly cart Jessie and Arbok off. Afterwards, Ash thanks Misty for her efforts, but Misty acknowledges her new friend and team member, Poliwag. Ash again thanks Misty for being nice, but she warns him not to expect it too often. The group soon leaves the island on Lapras for Ash's upcoming Orange League championship match. Major Events * Misty's Goldeen is revealed to know Fury Attack. * Misty catches a Poliwag.